comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Bishop
Lucas Bishop is a Mutant and member of the X-Men. Lucas is also a former NYC Detective. Early Life Lucas Bishop along with his sister Shard were both born in New York City, where they were raised by their parents. When Lucas was around the age of fifteen, his father (who was a NYC cop) was killed by a robber. Lucas then dedicated his life to becoming a cop just like his dad, even after his latent Mutant abilities awakened. NYPD After High School, Bishop joined the New York Police Academy, a few years later Bishop became a NYPD Detective. In some of his first investigations he found and killed the man responsible for his father's murder and helped bust some of The Kingpin's business associates. Season 1 Lucas Bishop first comes in contact with the X-Men when he meets Ororo Munroe at a Starbucks and the two start to slowly date. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Absorption Bishop is a mutant who can absorb most types of energy directed toward him. He can then rechannel it through his body for concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force/power, including Storm's weather effects. This rechanneled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks, while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. Bishop can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of being super human. *'Concussive Blasts' * Healing * Enhanced Strength * Near-Invulnerability Abilities Bishop is a trained police officer, skilled in the homicide branch. Bishop has armed and unarmed combat training which has made him a devastating unarmed combatant, and a superb marksman with firearms, both heavy duty military and conventional guns. Weaknesses *Some energy types are more difficult to absorb than others. Bishop can be overloaded by trying to absorb too much energy. *Unlike Sebastian Shaw, Bishop has been unable to absorb energy from inertial impacts such as hitting walls. This does not mean he is incapable of absorbing kinetic energy. Kinetic effects such as an exploding card from Gambit are absorbable. Whether it is possible for him to increase this ability in time with practice is unknown. Relationships *''Relationships'': Alex Stavros/Relationships *''Family'': Alex Stavros/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Ororo Monroe Friends ---- Notes *Bishop is a New York Yankees fan. Links * Bishop's Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:African American Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Tattoos Category:Human